Childhood Friend
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Contains Dance Central 3 spoilers. Oblio and Dare as old friends.
1. Chapter 1

While other children ran along the jungle gyms, slid on slides, and swung on swings, a little boy with dark hair sat on the steps of the school's porch. He fiddled with the floppy ears of a graying doll. His rosy little lips forming a concentrated pout with knitted brows and puffy cheeks. He clicked his shiny Mary Jane shoes while undoing the small ribbon tied around his white shirt collar. Balancing the poppet on his lap he carefully tied the string around its neck, and held it up for inspection. This caught the attention of one of the giggling children.

"That's cute!" The raven haired girl squeaked. The boy looked to her, her ruffled, loud, yellow jumper was an interesting contrast to the day's gray weather, along with the sunflower bobble that adorned the small pony tail atop her head. Nervous, the boy returned his attention to his doll and fiddled with the string again. The girl tilted her head to the side quizzically and spoke again. "Erm, my name's Kyoko. Are you new to school?" He continued to be quite. She brought her chubby fingers to her chin and thought. He looked Asian, maybe he didn't know enough English? She tried again, maybe he was Japanese. "Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Kyōko-desu. Anata no namae wa nani-desu ka?" He fidgeted, then got up and ran behind one of the instructors, burying his face behind her knees.

"Oblio, what do ya think yo'r doin', dear?" The older woman chuckled, one of the younger teachers bent down to his level and attempted to pry the little boy away before the other woman fell over.

_'Oblio? What an odd name…'_ Kyoko thought.

The next day, she approached him again. "Hello, Oblio!" She yelled while waving her arm back and forth. He appeared startled once more and clutched the murky looking critter close to him. His dark eyes were as wide as a rabbit's and he fidgeted away. "Hey, don't go! I just wanta-" He didn't allow her to finish, as he skittered away and tugged on head instructor's apron. He mumbled something and the curly haired woman took him by the hand and led him inside. With an indignant scrunch of her face, little Kyoko released a frustrated humph and placed her chubby fists on her hips. What a rude person this Oblio was turning out to be! Kyoko had half a mind to tattle.

Over the weekend, Kyoko pondered quite seriously on how to teach that rude child some manners. She was so engrossed in her plan she didn't even get to play in her new red wellies with a happy duckling on the side. And she had begged for those for quite some time now, so it was a big deal.

The rain from the weekend had dried up a bit, so the children were out playing. Now was the time for Kyoko to strike. She straightened her ruffled green dress and balled her fists. What a perfect time for wearing her new wellies. Yes, these boots were made for stomping today! Which is exactly what she did.

"Hey,you!" She shouted at the preoccupied boy. He was still sitting on that second step from the bottom, with his dirty doll, and in a silly sailor outfit. He flinched and shot up to leave, but not before Kyoko grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Hold on!" She yelled while pulling. He struggled against her, he was pretty strong for a small fry. "Wait!" She grunted at him, she continued pulling until both fell into an awaiting puddle. He tried to scrabble away but Kyoko was a determined little thing and pulled on his silly looking shorts. He fell forward and began to cry for help. He flailed his arms and tried to wiggle away, but Kyoko was having none of it.

"Why don't you talk to anyone?" She yelled. "Everyone's been try'n ta make friends, but you just run away and don't say anything. Why don't you play with us, why are you being mean?" She climbed toward him and turned him to face her. His usually polished bowl cut was mussied, tangled, and wet. His large eyes were filled to the brim with tears, with scratches and dirt smeared on his pale skin.

The instructors squeezed past the spectating children and Kyoko was removed from Oblio. He continued to cry while the other woman tried to console him.

"Kyoko, what on earth happened?" The younger woman asked.

After everything was sorted out, and everyone went inside, Kyoko was placed in the "Naughty Nook" while her classmates ate their snacks at the table. She munched on her apple slices with a downcast expression. Maybe there was a better way things could have gone. She peered down at her boots. They were scuffed and had some mud on them, how awful. Not feeling hungry in the least bit, she pushed her food container away and rested her chin on her hands. The head teacher began to walk toward her, maybe time was up, and she would get to watch the second part of the movie from last week! Then she saw him, the cause of her grief._ 'What does that twerp want now?'_ She scrunched her nose.

The woman knelt down in front of the irate little girl and spoke softly, "Kyoko, Oblio has something to tell you. Would you like to hear it?"

She thought for a moment. "Alright…" Kyoko responded.

"Come on, dear. Go ahead." The instructor urged him. He fiddled with his fingers and the hem of his pajamas. His clothes had been put in the school's wash, along with his stuffed animal. The pajamas were his favorite and much more comfortable than his other clothes, they were light blue, and had happy, floppy eared dogs all over it. But he needed to stop focusing on that, and tell this daring girl what was on his mind.

"I…I am sorry, miss." He stuttered. "It was not my intention to be rude to you and others. I…I will be friends with you and everyone." He finished and tugged on sleeve's hem. He was suddenly alarmed by the girl's quick movement, and looked to her. She was standing now, fists clenched and shaking, nearly matching her quivering lip.

"Why-why are you sorry?!" She hiccupped. "I-I'm the one who hurt you!" And the tears began to flow. "I'm the rude one!" The woman moved closer and embraced the hysterical child, rubbing her back and cooing to her. "I-I'm so sorry!" She squirmed away and latched onto Oblio. He was a caught off guard, but slowly returned her embrace.

"Please, miss, do not cry. I like these clothes."

* * *

Oblio's jammies were inspired by this picture: .


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, what happened? That musta been some rage-ah last night…" The rosy haired girl muttered as she rubbed her head with a sweater covered hand. She creaked open her eyes, makeup smudged and sticky, and peered around her.

This wasn't her flat. It wasn't even Grandma MacCoy's living room. Because, one: this place was three walls of cold, dark, polished metal surrounding her, and another she currently was sitting on. And, two: Grandma MacCoy would be making those delectable cinnamon rolls and humming old Big Band songs. This place did not smell of peppermints or toasty cinnamon rolls at all. The chilly air that surrounded her stung her nose a bit when she inhaled, and tiny hairs stood at attention. She warily stood up and walked about.

"…14, 15, 16…16 steps." She mused to herself. Sixteen steps from one wall all the way across to the next. Her small squeak of her sneakers echoed around her, and her stuffed ornament bopping against her denim covered thighs, she looked around again. "Bugger…What have ye gotten yeself into this time, girl?" She asked herself, her uneasy voice questioning back, setting her nerves more on edge. A sudden hiss startled her as she twisted her head this way and that until focusing on the wall to her left.

The entire room rumbled as she flattened her back against the closest wall and instinctively groped around with her covered hands. The hissing wall lifted with buzzing and lights. As it rose, her eyes adjusted around the figures that were being revealed. It was a small group, maybe five people? Electric blue lines hovered vertically where the wall once was. She crept cautiously closer, hearing a strange hum coming from the lines. She realized they were glowing, and vibrating a little. _"Layzahs?"_ she pondered.

"Well hello, my dear. It's been so long since we've met face to face. You've grown just as I imagined you would: a rowdy, party going tart." A sharp, arrogant voice pierced out.

"That voice…" Dare gasped audibly, "It's you!" She took a step back and pointed at the graying man before her. "T-Tan!"

"That's Doctor, you insolent little whelp! Your speech always was horribly disrespectful; I shouldn't be surprised at all." He shot at her.

"Oi, where do you get off kidnapp'n me, ye daft ol' geezah? I want outta this joint!" She hollered, stomping her right foot for good measure.

"Oh, I will release you. In time." He chuckled, "I just need to make a slight attitude adjustment first."

"What are you goin' on about?" She made sure to enunciate each word, and squinting her almond eyes at him. The electric bars evaporated and two of the four black clad guards walked toward her with arms outstretched. She slowly backed away and fixed herself in a crouching position. She waited until they were a bit closer, and then…

"YAH!" She bellowed, while swinging her right foot into the closer guard's head, causing him to twist to the left and stumble. Then she stomped up to the second and struck his chin with the butt of her palm. He faltered slightly, but continued his previous action. She decided to drop kick the dense fool. "What is this? Some kinda robo-zombies? Ye get lonely sittin' in ye big, cold house?" She taunted. The wrinkled man simply stood there, with his two other guards, and continued to observe her. She was so preoccupied with keeping the offensive two away, she didn't hear the hissing from behind her. She jumped and landed a scissor kick to second, cracking his visor as he fell back. She smiled widely, but gasped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her descending form. She turned and was shock at who she saw. "O…OBLIO?!" She yelled.


End file.
